


Derek Hale Does Not Fuck Groupies

by missmagoo



Series: college radio au [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Age Difference, College Radio DJ Stiles Stilinski, M/M, Musician Derek Hale, halehounds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-03
Updated: 2016-01-03
Packaged: 2018-05-11 13:14:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5627875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missmagoo/pseuds/missmagoo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>......so it's a good thing Stiles totally isn't one, no seriously. Shut up, Cora.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Derek Hale Does Not Fuck Groupies

Derek makes his way across the campus, walking quickly, his collar flipped up to shield against the late autumn winds. Students are rushing past him, scurrying to class, and Derek can’t help but feel kind of appalled at how young they all seem.

He finds his way to the student union, and asks a few of the people he comes across where he can find the radio booth. Mostly he gets blank looks or half-hearted shrugs before the students hurry past him or return their attention to their computers. One just says, “We have a radio station?” and, well, he’s probably no use.

He always feels a little off balance when he comes to colleges. He’s done his fair share of college shows, and college radio interviews like the one he’s here today for, but he never got the “college experience”, too busy spending his late teens and nearly all of his twenties playing gigs and writing music. Halehounds was signed when he was sixteen, and put out seven albums and did over twenty tours - both national and international - by the time they broke up for the last time when he was twenty-eight.

Derek’s first experience of leaving home was riding around the country for three months trying to sleep in the back seat of a cramped and smelly van. He didn’t meet new people, at least not people he ever saw again, and he didn’t learn much of anything except how much shit he’d be in if he showed up late for bus call. These kids rushing around him are building their futures, they’ll leave here and go off in a million different directions. It makes Derek feel tired. And old.

He’s standing in the foyer of the student union, desperately searching for some kind of map or directory that might help him figure out where the hell he’s supposed to go, when a hand cautiously taps him on the shoulder.

“Um, Derek Hale?” Asks a nervous looking young man. He’s skinny and gangly, like his limbs don’t quite know where they’re supposed to be, and he’s wearing thick framed glasses and a frankly stupid looking beanie.

“That’s me.” Derek affirms, “You from the radio station?”

“Oh, yeah. I’m, uh, I’m Stiles. Stilinski.” The kid says awkwardly, jutting his hand out for Derek to shake. Derek takes it and smiles.

“I’m actually gonna be the one interviewing you today.” Stiles continues, “I kinda realized after the fact that you might have trouble finding us, or else I would have offered to meet you somewhere easier to find.” He jerks his head back in the direction he came from, motioning for Derek to follow, and starts walking, leading Derek up a mostly hidden and, by all appearances, rarely used stairwell. “We’re kinda hidden away in here.” Stiles tells him as they climb, “Most people have trouble finding us at first - Oh, watch that step! It won’t give out on you, probably, but it can wobble a bit and it’ll give you a good scare if you’re not expecting it. By the way, I am such a huge Halehounds fan, you don’t even know. I saw you guys live once, and it freaking changed my life.”

“You saw us live? How?” Derek asks, “You couldn’t have been more than ten when we broke up.”

“I was twelve.” Stiles corrects, and oh god, Derek feels so old, “And I was devastated. Seriously. You would have thought the world was ending, I was so upset.”

“Sorry?” Derek says.

“Water under the bridge, man.” Stiles says, “If I’ve learned anything about music, it’s that staying together because of the fans is a shitty choice. If your heart’s not in it, then your music starts to suck, and your legacy goes to shit. You guys left on a high note, and I’m grateful for that in retrospect. Well, here we are. Home sweet radio station.”

Derek looks around at the little booth, tucked away in a little room on top of the student union. There’s a series of small windows along the back that overlook the quad, and a couple of rickety mismatched rolling chairs. The equipment is old, and bordering on disrepair, but it’s clean and looks as cared for as Derek could expect from college students.

“I know it’s not much to look at,” Stiles says, dusting off the least broken looking of the chairs and offering it to Derek, “We don’t really have much in the way of budget, but we do the best we can with what we’ve got.”

“It’s great.” Derek assures him.

The interview goes well. Stiles is good about giving Derek time to talk about what he’s doing now, and promote some of the up and coming artists on his label, while still keeping the bulk of the interview on his days with Halehounds.

They talk a bit about audio production and how Derek got into it, “By annoying the producers of Halehounds’ albums.” Derek laughs, “This is embarrassing, but I wasn’t actually interested in production at all until we were in the studio for our third album, and I got a crush on our producer. So I just decided to be really into learning about production as a way to get closer to her. Long story short, it didn’t end in romance like I wanted, but I ended up learning a lot about how to produce a record, and I’ve kept on learning and getting better at it ever since.”

Stiles brings up seeing Halehounds live again, “It was my first concert ever. I was nine, and my mom took me – do you remember that tour, Derek? 2005 with Demon Wolf. My mom was such a huge fan of them, but the second you guys came on stage, man. I was in love. I made her buy me one of your teeshirts – the red one, with the three-headed cerberus on it – and I swear I wore that thing for like a month straight.”

“Your mom took a nine year old to a Halehounds/Demon Wolf concert? I’m surprised you weren’t scarred for life!” Derek jokes.

“Nah, it’s a great memory.” Stiles says, “She wanted to be the one to take me to my first concert. And she, well… anyway. Tell us a little more about what it’s like to be running your own label now.”

Derek accepts the awkward transition gracefully, and starts talking about some of his favorite acts. “My little sister’s on my label now, too. She’s doing some really fun, interesting stuff with Rockabilly, which has been a really exciting change in genres for me. Cora Hale – check her out. I swear, she has more songwriting talent in her pinky than I do in my whole body.”

The interview ends, and Stiles tells the audience, “Well, that’s it for today’s show. For anyone who came in in the middle or just wants to listen to the amazing Derek Hale again, we’ll be throwing this interview up on the website. Later gators.”

Then he switches off their mics and takes off his headphones.

“Derek, thank you again for doing this.” He says, “I mean, seriously, you have no idea how much it means to me to be able to meet you and tell you how much your music means to me.”

Derek shouldn’t be doing this. Derek’s not the guy who gets involved with fans, especially not fans who are more than fifteen years his junior and have literally grown up idolizing him. But Stiles is smart, and well-informed about music, and he doesn’t act like a star-struck lunatic. And Derek spent the whole interview staring at the kid’s hands, and when he wasn’t staring at his hands he was staring at his mouth. Derek isn’t the guy who uses his fame (nominal and fading though it might be) to pick up hot young one-night-stands, but never the less he can’t seem to stop the words from spilling out of his mouth.

“Cora has a show at Sid’s over on third tomorrow night. I’m filling in on guitar for her. I could get you on the list if you wanted.” Derek says. “You know, so you could cover it for your website or something.”

It’s an awkward invitation. Presumptuous and probably self-important. But Stiles just beams at him like Derek offered the moon on a platter.

“Seriously?” He says, “Dude, that would be – oh my god, that would be amazing. I would love that!”

“Ok then.” Derek says with a small smile, “Consider yourself on the list.”

* * *

“Wow.” Stiles says, breath still coming fast as he stares up at the ceiling beside Derek, “I can’t believe I just lost my virginity to Derek Fucking Hale.”

Derek huffs a laugh and hums an agreeing sort of sound before Stiles’ words register, and his whole body freezes. “Wait, what?”

Stiles turns on his side to look at Derek, his expression puzzled. “You didn’t know?”

“How would I have known?” Derek asks.

“I dunno. I mean, I was pretty awkward and I thought it was kind of obvious I didn’t know what I was doing. I thought it might be, like, a kink for you or something. Hooking up with awkward virgins and blowing their tiny minds.”

Derek slaps a hand over his face, knowing it won’t hide the blush that’s forming. “I don’t have a kink for awkward virgins.”

“You don’t?”

“No.” Derek insists, “And before you ask, I don’t have a thing for guys fifteen years younger than me, or guys who know the names of all my albums, or guys who try to eyefuck me when I’m standing right next to my sister. I don’t have a ‘type’, ok? I just like you.”

Stiles shifts beside him until he’s hovering above him, peeling his hand away from his face.

“You like me.” Stiles repeats, grinning like a kid on christmas morning.

“God help me.” Says Derek, “I really do.”

Stiles kisses him, soft and sweet. “So, where do we go from here?” he asks, “I mean, I like you, and you like me, and we live in the same city. But I don’t know if you want this to just be a one time thing, or…”

“How about this,” Derek says, “Stay the night. Let me cook you breakfast in the morning. And when I take you back to campus tomorrow I’m gonna give you my number, and I’m gonna hope really, really hard that you decide to call me.”

“That works for me.” Stiles says happily, “I just have one question though.”

“Oh yeah?” Derek says, “What’s that?”

“Are you gonna be ok if I text you instead?” Stiles ask, his face schooled into a not remotely believable mask of innocence, “Or are you too old to know how to do that?”

“I’ll show you too old.” Derek growls, flipping them over and pinning Stiles to the mattress. Stiles laughs gleefully and arches up into Derek.

“God, how are you hard again already?” Derek asks, slinking his way down Stiles’ body to mouth at his already erect cock.

“Youthful refra-ah-ah! Refractory period.” Stiles pants, “I’m basically insatiable.”

“I think I can handle that.” Derek smirks, before swallowing Stiles’ cock down in a smooth, practiced motion.

“Fuck!” Stiles shouts, hips bucking into Derek’s mouth. Derek relaxes his throat and lets Stiles fuck him. He hums a bit, letting the vibrations push Stiles closer to the edge.

“Oh fuck!” Stiles cries, “Oh holy – Derek, that feels so good. I’m gonna – oh fuck – Derek, I’m gonna-”

Derek swallows, throat working the head of Stiles’ cock, and Stiles comes with a shout down Derek’s throat. Derek pulls off, licking Stiles clean as he does, and pulls himself up to kiss Stiles.

“That was – holy shit, that was amazing.” Stiles says, panting into Derek’s mouth, “You have to teach me how to do that.”

“Gladly.” Derek agrees, grinning, “But later. Let’s go to sleep.”

He reaches past Stiles to turn off the lamp, then shifts them around until they’re spooning, his body curled around Stiles.

“Little spoons all the way.” Stiles murmurs, tugging Derek’s arm tighter around him, “Peralta was totally right.”

Derek smiles, and falls asleep easily.

**Author's Note:**

> Come hang out with me on the Tumbles! [minervamagooglie](http://minervamagooglie.tumblr.com/) :)


End file.
